Bebé
by DarkEstefi-Sama
Summary: ¿Un bebé puede ser lo más perfecto de este mundo, el amor de ambos esposos dando fruto a su semilla o Puede ser lo peor que puede suceder? Threeshot, mal summary pero con una trama ligeramente nueva.
1. Chapter 1

Presentación:

Hola soy **DarkEstefi-Sama**, soy nueva aquí y quise traerles un three-shot.

Quizá por ahora sólo sea una lectura más pero al terminar los 3 verán que no es así nada más.  
No tengo mucho más que añadir por ahora y esper reviews aunque sea para poder poner la continuación que tengo planeado.

**Contiene:** _Universo Alterno y OoC_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Masashi Kishomoto no son míos, los utilizo como fuente de creaciones espectaculares de historias diferentes

* * *

**BEBÉ**

**.**

.  
.

-Narrador omnisciente-

_Gimoteos, sonidos sordos, más gimoteos..._

Se removió entre las sabanas de seda blancas, dejó que sus extremidades friccionasen la suave tela en una sensación de vacío hermoso; posó sus brazos al principio de la sabana y sobresalió perezosamente su cabello índigo que yacía ahora enmarañado, probablemente por haber dormido tarde la noche anterior.

_Lloriqueos, gimoteos, sonidos sordos…_

—Narrado por Hinata—

Alcé mi rostro quedando sentada en un rápido reflejo, abrí desmesuradamente mis ojos de un extraño color perlado y comencé a virotear buscando algo o… _alguien más bien…_

_Sollozos…_

Sin hacer reparo del frío suelo corrí hacia otro cuarto que se mantenía abierto; con tan sólo unos shorts blancos a medio muslo y una blusa a juego con pequeñas bolas negras como estampado y de tirantillas, me posicioné frente a una puerta de color blanca con toques hechas a mano.

Abrí dejando ver un cuarto de azul cobalto con figurillas pintadas de carruseles, el olor a leche impregnaba el lugar y los muñecos afelpados daban un toque de suavidad abrasadora, sólo pude sonreír de manera un poco soñadora y recorrí ese trecho hasta llegar a una cuna de color marfil que estaba moviéndose en un vaivén lento, armonioso; con una cuña sosteniéndolo, la cuna parecía más un columpió donde mi bebé podía dormir mientras se divertía; el color de la sabana que lo afelpaba era de color blanco, como la pureza de mi pequeño hijo, sí, Yo Hinata como me llamó tenía un hijo de apenas 4 meses.

Acerqué mis brazos recelosa y tal figurilla de cristal en un firme abrazo estreché la cabecita y el pequeño cuerpo que estaba envuelto en una tela de dibujos de Dinosaurios; mi bebé interrumpió sus sollozos y me miró con esos ojos que solamente podía tener un infante, pureza y alegría.

Observé fascinada, encantada y por qué no, enamorada a mi pequeño hijo de ojos brunos y cabello azabache centellante en toques de azúl como los míos; la nariz sólo parecía una montaña circular apenas visible de adorabilidad en su redonda carita, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus pequeños labios color cereza lo hacían ver como el hijo de adonis reencarnado._¡Oh sí!_, estaba orgullosa de esa perfección en mi pequeño hijo, parecía el gemelo bebé de mi terco esposo malhumorado que amaba tanto.

—**Hinata, mi amor—** la voz de mi marido se escuchó haciendo eco en el cuarto de nuestro hijo y tan pronto como mi bebé calló, comenzó a llorar de nuevo, observaba con intensidad a mi hijo y comencé a mecerlo mientras esperaba a ese esposo mío.

**—Hina…**— Escuché como quedó corto al observar tan maravillosa escena (Como siempre me repetía) yo veía con gesto enamorado a nuestro pequeño que se llevaba un dedo pulgar a la boca salivándolo mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos. Nunca imaginó sentirse tan dichoso y afortunado, me decía cada vez que podía.

**—Shhh—** Callé dulcemente en un susurro apenas audible mientras depositaba un casto beso en la frente de mi pequeño y lo devolvía acurrucándolo a la cuna. **—Mi amor despertaste a Shisui— **quise sonar enojada pero lo dije como si fuera un tierno error, mi esposo jamás podría hacerme enojar.

**—Lo siento— **Soltó avergonzado mi marido acercándose a mí, estrechándome en sus brazos, dándome un beso tierno en los labios. **—No quise, lo siento— ** Afirmó bajando la cabeza como un niño regañado, a veces exageraba mi amado esposo.

**—No pasa nada Sasuke, Shisui sólo quería un poco de cariño — ** Reí suavemente y eso pareció alegrar el corazón de Sasuke porque me atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, sentí como respiró hondamente mi aroma a flores y talco para bebé; sentí unas gotas resbalar por mi cuello, eso hizo que una corriente pase por mi cuerpo, le encantaba que fuera madre y más que le hubiera dado el privilegio de que él sea el padre aunque realmente no lo veía así, yo tenía el privilegio pero el siempre negaba, me abrazaba y soltaba unas lagrimas de felicidad.

**—Te hice el desayuno, vayamos…—** Continuo Sasuke en un susurro, me sentí por un momento perdida en sus orbes negras y eso pareció desconcertarlo de alguna manera ya que que me alzó en brazos y sin que pudiera hacer algo me llevó al comedor; depositándome en una silla bastante cómoda, observé que él tiraba una pastilla en el jugo de naranja, ese mi Sasuke siempre con sus vitaminas para no enfermar.

—**Espero que desees unos ricos Hotcakes**— exclamó repartiendo en mi plato 4 Hotcakes con miel y un trocito de mantequilla encima mientras que en la del él eran 6 Hotcakes, a lado de mi plato, unos cubiertos lo complementaban. Sirvió leche en dos vasos de cristal, un poco para mí como para él, terminé por beber mi jugo de naranja primero y nos la pasamos comiendo con tranquilidad por un largo rato.

* * *

_Sollozos…._

Acudí como si mi vida dependiera de ello al cuarto de mi hijo y lo estreché en mis brazos, bajé mi tirantilla y comenzó mi hijo a tomar leche de mi pezón, sabía que tenía hambre el pequeño Shisui porque sorbía con vehemencia y aunque no lograba acostumbrarme aún, se sentía extraño.  
Mi Sasuke siempre me observaba cuando lo alimentaba, la mirada soñadora y su cuerpo estático, me hacía feliz siempre.

Pasado unos minutos mi Shisui comenzaba a dormir de nuevo sin embargo no dejaba de tomar mi leche, podía observar como en su pequeño rostro comenzaba a molestarse por permanecer quieto, opté por hacer lo que siempre hacía; mecerlo suavamente. Sé que le encantaba porque cuando lo hacía paraba de llorar y permanecía cual muñeco quieto y silencioso.

**—** **Mi pequeño Shisui, Te amo tanto— **dije meciéndolo con parsimonía, toqué sus azabaches cabellos eran realmente sedosos, tirando aún de mi pezón me senté en una silla mecedora para apaciguar su molestia.

**— Hinata…—** Susurró extrañamente mi marido mientras me observaba por el marco de la puerta.

* * *

Es todo por ahora mis lectores y/o lectoras

Es un comienzo extraño pero realmente no quería meter algo que no debía ir, conforme el próximo capítulo pase sabrán porque lo raro de este threeshot.

_¡Denme la oportunidad de hacerles saber mi mundo con esta Historia!_


	2. Verdad

_**Hola de nuevo**_

Quizá no entendieron bien lo que posteé pero aquí les traigo otro capítulo para que entiendan bien, el primer capítulo no reveló nada es por eso que ahora le traigo este segundo para que se entienda la trama.

**Contiene:** _AU y OoC_

**_Disclaimer: _**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sólo los utilizo con fines diferentes de diversion

**ACLARACION: **Este Capítulo es narrado mayormente por Sasuke, el capítulo anterior fue narrado por Hinata y de lo que iba su día normal y pues este es narrado por Sasuke, como realmente fue el día que narró la pequeña Hinata a su perspectiva.

* * *

**Bebé**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Sus orbes brunos miraban a un punto inexistente, había una mueca un tanto desolada en su fina y pálida cara, sorbió su café y parpadeó volviendo a la realidad.

Dejó a un lado su taza de café negro, se podía apreciar varias jarras sucias y manchadas de esa sustancia amarga pero reconfortante que hacía despertar a más de uno, se levantó del sillón de cuero que estaba algo sucio y se acomodó un poco el sport blanco y el pantalón suelto deportivo de color negro que tenía. Caminó pesadamente hacia la cocina y vertió las jarras sucias al lavabo, suspirando con melancolía.

Escuchó de pronto unos quejidos que se intensificaban cada vez más y su respiración pronto se volvió errática.

_Ella había despertado…_

Se dirigió al baño lo más tranquilo que podía aunque eso era imposible, no podía evitar sentir una mezcla de amargos sentimientos; lavó su cara que estaba prácticamente demacrada, siempre había sido de piel pálida pero ahora podía comparársele a un muerto si así lo quisiera, ¿Dónde había ido el popular egocéntrico, mala leche, Uchiha Sasuke? Al demonio. Pasó de ser un símbolo sexual a un hombre con ojeras como su hermano Itachi, su aspecto de galán fue sustituido con un amargo porte casi doloroso, su sonrisa prepotente había quedado en el olvido dando lugar a una mueca entre tristeza y amargura.

-**Narración Sasuke-**

Volví a la cocina y saque de la alacena un poco de jamón enlatado y un pan algo reseco pero que serviría aún; me estaba quedando sin provisiones, pensé suspirando, unté un poco de mantequilla y deposité un poco de jamón bañando el pan de su sabor; lo metí en el microondas para que quedara con una mejor consistencia y lo dejé allá un rato mientras lavaba las jarras en las que había tomado mi tan preciado y necesitado café.

_Pasos apresurados…_

**—Hinata—** susurré amargamente, volteando para observar por donde había ido mi mujer. Sentí mi boca seca y mis temblorosas manos comenzaron a molestar, mis piernas tenían pavor de caminar pero sabía que debía…

_Debía protegerla…._

**—Hinata, mi amor—** quise sonar lo más amable y natural posible pero no pude desaparecer el tono lastimero y angustiado que salió sin querer, sabía que estabas en _ese_cuarto pero no quería ir, ya no deseaba ir más; sin más remedio, caminé lánguidamente hacia donde escuchaba provenir los ruidos, tragué en seco y suspiré lo más hondamente posible.

**—Dios, ayúdame—** susurré con la voz trémula, nunca fui un fanático religioso pero ahora necesitaba apoyo emocional y si debía cargárselo a aquel ser donde todos recurrían para cargar sus pesares, lo haría.

**—Hina…—** mis palabras quedaron trabadas ante la imagen que apreciaba, mi Hinata estaba acariciando a un gato que yacía muerto, totalmente tieso, ¿Dónde demonios había conseguido eso? ¡Qué estúpido fui!.  
La escena era por demás horrible y espeluznante, me quise quebrar sin embargo mi rostro se mostró sereno, observé como la mujer que amaba abría el hocico fuertemente del animal muerto a tal punto de quitarle algo de pelo al pobre, para luego depositar una pata del mismo simulando chuparse el dedo; la sonrisa de mi Hinata era torcida, _estaba en su mundo_.

**—Shhh—** me calló erizando mi ser con la voz vacía y espesa como la de otra mujer, depositó un beso en el pelaje del animal y lo dejo en un moisés que había junto, reprimí mis ganas de vomitar**—Mi amor despertaste a Shisui— **y todo tuvo sentido otra vez, su voz pausada, triste, aterradora estaba de nuevo.

**—¡M****_aldición!_**_**—**_mentalmente me dije, comenzaba a sentirme atrofiado y apenas el día comenzaba,

**—Lo siento— **mi voz era mucho más triste de lo usual, sabía que había sido mi culpa de lo que ahora eras, sólo atine a estrecharte fuertemente sin importar al putrefacto olor que ahora tenías, necesitaba tu amor, como era ..antes, necesitaba de ti, de tu hermosa sonrisa y de tu piel; te besé y vi que reaccionaste acariciando tus labios contra los míos, sin importar que habías besado a un animal muerto antes, quise imaginar que estabas sana… pero el momento no duro mucho y tuve que separarme de ti **– No quise, lo siento-** Quería decirte que no quise hacerte esto, no quería convertirte en lo que eres ahora pero ya nada importaba.

**—No pasa nada Sasuke, Shisui sólo quería un poco de cariño — **Y de nuevo _esa_ voz, ahí estaba, era abrumadora y me hacía sentir terror en cada parte de mi ser, sabía que hacía tiempo te había perdido así que me aferré a ti y lloré encima de tu cuello en silencio, sintiéndome desolado, desesperado, tan culpable.

**—Te hice el desayuno, vayamos…— **Sabía que mi voz se había quebrado pero eso no lo veías, no lo escuchabas…. sólo comenzaste a observarme con esa mirada perlada que ahora estaba tan vacía, ¿Dónde quedaste mi Hinata? ¿Dónde quedó tu cordura y el amor que me profesabas?  
Ahora eras un esqueleto andante, las maravillosas curvas que me enloquecían eran sólo un recuerdo. Tu mirada fija en mi no demostraba amor ni devoción, mostraba tristeza, dolor y sobre todo locura.  
Te alcé en brazos porque sabía que no reaccionarías, te llevé hasta una silla de madera y sentí tu delgado cuerpo temblar cuando te senté, tu ropa ligera te lo había puesto la noche anterior, ya no soportaba verte sucia y a pesar de que reaccionabas brutalmente, te dejabas asear después de un rato. Al verte sentada saqué el pan del microondas y sentí su aroma, saqué un vaso de jugo y tiré en el unas pastillas, tus medicinas.

—**Espero que tengas apetito, no serán Hotcakes pero es para ti**— dije sirviéndote aquel trozo de pan con jamón y al lado de el, un vaso de leche y el jugo con tus medicinas dentro.

Tomaste el jugo y te lo llevaste a la boca, sabía que no te gustaba por la mueca que hacías pero era por tu bien, dejaste el vaso vacío y comenzaste a hacer movimientos extraños a tu alrededor, simulando comer con cubiertos el pan que te ofrecí; suspiré mientras te observaba, no había comido en 24 horas pero realmente no lo necesitaba ya. Seguiste comiendo durante una hora y sólo preguntabas si mis Hotcakes te agradaron, seguí la corriente y comencé a hablar contigo queriendo pensar que todo era como _antes_.

* * *

Después de que terminaste de comer no te movías, estabas de nuevo en ese _trance_, quise tomar tu mano pero te levantaste y corriste de nuevo a _ese_ cuarto. Respiré y sentí mi corazón latir desbocado, limpié la mesa y lavé tu vaso queriendo hacer tiempo.

Escuché un chillido tuyo y quise morir, avancé un poco miedoso al cuarto y escuché tu tarareo hueco. Moví hacia el interior mi rostro y quedé estupefacto de tus acciones, el gato muerto lo tenías en tu regazo, tu pezón estaba por fuera y los colmillos del felino que a pesar de que estaba muerto parecía tener vida porque se sujetaban a tu pezón haciéndote sangrar, tu mirada era dolorosa y horrorosamente soñadora.

**—Hinata…—** soné con furor y desesperación observando sin hacer nada, sin entender tus pensamientos ¿Qué es lo que imaginaba tu mente Hinata Hyuga? Y supe como cada día que nada volvería a ser igual porque Hinata había desaparecido y lo único que podía hacer en protegerte... protegerte de _ti misma._

* * *

He aquí el segudo capítulo, espero que entiendan mas de que trata.

Nos leemos en el último capítulo :) 3  
Espero unos reviews y sino es así no importará me sentiré bien de alguien lo lea... y así entender mi mundo


End file.
